


Unsullied

by Unsourced07



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Broken marriage, F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsourced07/pseuds/Unsourced07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perfect. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsullied

Satsuki is a sweet girl, honestly. She dedicated her entire love to him throughout their school years until he finally accepted her affections. She would always try her best to please him, no matter the amount of times he assured her that she didn’t need to. To balance her commitment, he was the best he could be for her. He never made her cry of sadness, made sure she was well-cared for, and shielded her from the world’s horrors. Every night, he would write a letter about the extent of his feelings, and she’d find it in the morning. He tried to be as perfect as possible.   
He proposed to her after three years of dating, and they got married after two years of planning. He noticed around five months in. Satsuki began to be more skittish and unsure of herself. Her confidence level plummeted to an unrealistic level and she always avoided his eyes.

The fourth year of their marriage, he decided to take the responsibility of planning the anniversary. Satsuki was out for the night, and never returned home, but he was sure she’d be present on their day. Kuroko waited.  
When the clock struck three, he called her. Her voice was a little quiet, and she stuttered more than usual. He asked her where she was, she sharply asked why. There were a few moments of silence before she apologized. Kuroko was shocked at her tone, but he dismissed it. Her whereabouts and safety was more important. He wished her a happy anniversary, and he heard a gasp on the other side. She rambled on how she was so sorry and that she was busy visiting a friend who had been hospitalized. 

She didn’t have to lie about it, he thought.

When they said they said their goodbyes, Satsuki promised to make it up to him. He said he loved her, but the phone had already been disconnected. It sounded like she was in a rush at the end of their call. Perhaps something happened to her friend? Who was this friend anyways? Was it someone she recently met? Satsuki does becomes close with people quickly. 

He slowed down his train of thought. She’s allowed to hang out with others. It’s not his place to know every single thing that occurred on her outing. He should stop thinking about it. Kuroko glanced at one of the many unopened letters and tried not to become emotional.

It lingered in the back of his mind the rest of the day.

 

He was in the living room reading To Everyday People when time stopped and the last chance was given. Satsuki exited the kitchen with two meals in hands. While she slipped on her shoes and placed her hand on the doorknob, Kuroko couldn’t find the right words, so he stuck with the usual ones.

“Are you going to be out late?”

The weight of his heart almost prevented the words from coming out.

“Don’t worry about me. Happy Anniversary.”

“…Anniversary.”

Kuroko spent that day outside under a cherry blossom tree. Its petals were falling, distorting his view of the almost blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this on a whim so there are mistakes that I would love to be notified of. This is my first fiction and I'd appreciate feedback. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
